


Insolación — one-shot —

by bladegaur



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku Day, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladegaur/pseuds/bladegaur
Summary: Porque los viajes siempre ponen a prueba tu paciencia. — one-shot — AkuRoku. VanVen. SoRiku. Extra complementario a mi fic Feeling Inside.Especial para la celebración del día AkuRokuDedicado a Zahaki-san 💕💕💕Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Disney y Square Enix, este fic fue hecho como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Insolación — one-shot —

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zahaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahaki/gifts).



Vacaciones. ¿Qué tienen de malo las vacaciones? En términos generales, absolutamente nada, es un tiempo en el que muchas de las actividades cotidianas se suspenden para dar paso a un reconfortante y bien merecido descanso, por lo que es el período más esperado por todos en cualquiera de sus presentaciones durante todo el año; los empleados sobreexplotados y devaluados podían disfrutar de la paz que no verían en los meses consecutivos a este tiempo. Mientras que los estudiantes gozaban la suspensión de clases, era cuando por fin podían olvidar las interminables listas de deberes que debían cumplir, y se dedicaban a holgazanear en casa o perder el tiempo con sus amigos.

Roxas no había quedado fuera de ésta última descripción, ya que en esta ocasión, había acordado salir de paseo con su engorroso novio pelirrojo, quien se había dedicado a planear una placentera estadía en la playa para conmemorar los escasos meses de relación que tenían. Cualquiera que contemplara al rubio podía darse cuenta de cuán feliz estaba por ello, lo cual era algo memorable y digno de admirar por sí solo, ya que no siempre se solía observar tan afable comportamiento en el rubio para con los demás; y Axel estaba rebosante de dicha al poder atestiguar tal suceso en la vida de su pequeño y adorable novio, se había esmerado en planificar y cubrir cualquier detalle de su tan anhelado tiempo compartido, casi luna de miel, que tenía en mente para disfrutar a lo grande su primer fuga amorosa con Roxas.

Sí, ambos estaban felices de poder realizar ese paseo de pareja que casi parecía de ensueño; sin embargo, hubo algunas condiciones por parte de sus familias para permitirles hacer aquello, las cuales aceptaron con tal de poder viajar lejos por un tiempo. A Roxas le condicionaron que debía llevar a Ventus con él; bien por él, no tenía ningún problema con cuidar a su hermano favorito, sabía que tratándose de él, podrían arreglar fácilmente cualquier situación que se les presentara. Pero Sora no se quedó atrás, puesto que sus padres, lejos de pensar en tener al hiperactivo castaño en casa resguardado con toda clase de medidas de seguridad, prefieron mandarlo con su primo más responsable y aplicado; lo cual también era bueno para Roxas, desde su hogareño y nostálgico punto de vista, ya que no sólo estaba siendo reconociendo por su familia como alguien confiable, sino que meramente le agradaba la idea de poder convivir más con su atolondrado primo.

Pero cuando Ventus le pidió llevar a su novio, y Sora al suyo, supo que sus vacaciones no iban a ser tan pacíficas como lo había pensado; pero estaba bien, sus familias lo habían hecho responsable y sabía que probablemente habría problemas con ellos si se negaba a llevar a los otros dos también. Bien, estaba bien, después de todo no quería arruinar su primer viaje de pareja con Axel y aunque faltaba poco para que cumpliera los 18, él se consideraba adulto y quería demostrar que podía manejar cualquier cosa.

Por su parte, la banda de Axel tampoco quiso quedarse en casa y pidieron ir con ellos también, y con tal de que dejaran de protestarle al pelirrojo, accedió a llevarlos; con ellos se juntaron algunas chicas, aprovechando que la cooperación que aportarían aseguraba un viaje decente y ameno para todos. Y sin olvidar a Xion, quien era la única amiga que Roxas tenía en su club de literatura y la prima de Vanitas, a quien todos debían agradecer, ya que había aportado el dinero que les faltaba para completar todos los gastos provistos a la estimación que Axel tenía en mente. Por lo que, el paseo romántico que habían pensado hacer al principio, ahora parecía un viaje familiar con todo y mascota gracias a los que se invitaron solos. Pero estaba bien, podían sobrevivir a eso... de alguna manera lo superarían, y aunque ambos sabían que aquello no se asemejaba a lo que habían querido hacer, tampoco dejarían que les estropeara la convivencia que tanto deseaban tener.

Y así, todos empendieron el tan ansiado viaje a la playa. Luego del tortuoso traslado, cual excursión escolar en la que todos se quedaron dormidos, por fin llegaron al hotel donde se hospederían. Los chicos de la banda se harían cargo de sí mismos y sus invitadas, por lo que Axel tomó la responsabilidad, tanto por ser el mayor como para ganar el favor de la familia de su novio, del pequeño grupo conformado por los gemelos, Sora, Riku, Vanitas y la pequeña prima de éste. 

La euforia de ir a conocer el mar no se hizo esperar y, apenas Axel obtuvo el registro en el hotel, todos se dieron prisa para dejar las maletas en la habitación tipo departamento, la cual contaba con cuatro recámaras sencillas, dos baños, una sala y una cocina; tomaron lo que pudieran necesitar para recrearse, dejaron todo el equipaje amontonado en una de las camas y salieron corriendo inmediatamente hacia la playa. El verano se encontraba en su apogeo, y se percataron de ello en cuanto pisaron la arena, suerte que todos llevaban ropas ligeras para soportar el calor, si no, no sabrían cómo podrían aguantar aquella temperatura durante su estadía en ese lugar; recién habían encontraron un lugar en la playa para instalarse, cuando Sora ya estaba nadando dentro del mar, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a Riku para detenerlo o alcanzarlo; por su parte el albino lo tomó con calma, rodeó la playa buscando un buen lugar para explorar y también para vigilar que el castaño no se alejara demasiado mientras decidía entrar al agua. 

Roxas se quitó la camisa desabotonada que traía y quedó en bañador al igual que Axel, con una simple mirada acordaron hacer una carrera hasta el mar y salieron corriendo para poder ganarle a su contrincante, si no hubiera sido a causa de los niños que se atravesaron, seguramente Axel hubiera ganado; no importaba en realidad, se estaban divirtiendo y ambos comenzaron a juguetear entre las olas. Roxas dio un rápido vistazo hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias, y pudo notar a Ventus ayudando a las chicas con la comida, los chicos de la banda también andaban cerca junto con sus invitadas, Sora y Riku se habían alejado mucho de ellos pero aún podía verlos... y Vanitas, pues vestía un conjunto casual de jeans y polera color negro y traía puestos lentes de sol, estaba medianamente cercano al sitio que tomaron en la playa sentado bajo una sombrilla y miraba hacia el horizonte como el chico extravagante y antisocial que era, al menos serviría para cuidar las mochilas y demás cosas que habían dejado ahí.

Ventus les hizo una seña indicándoles que la comida estaba lista, apenas era mediodía y tenían mucho que disfrutar todavía; salieron del agua y fueron hacia su lugar en la playa con los demás para comer. Roxas buscó con la vista a Sora y Riku, pero no pudo encontrarlos; por alguna razón siempre se desaparecían cada vez que salían con su grupo de amigos, lo cual molestaba al rubio, ya que a pesar de que trataba de ser más tolerante, todavía no lograba llevarse bien con el albino. Y al pensar en la posibilidad de que se había ido a otro lugar para hacerle cosas indecentes a su primo, no pudo evitar molestarse; estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a buscarlos personalmente, cuando llegó Axel cargando dos grandes sandías y las colocó delante de él.

—Hey, ¿adivinen quién comerá sandía hoy?

Roxas quedó con la boca abierta, parpadeaba incrédulo al ver las dos enormes frutas que el pelirrojo había traído, él siempre había querido probar aquello, no podía creer que en ese viaje fuera a concedérsele ese antojo; aún tamblaba de emoción mientras observaba cómo partían cada una de las piezas y cuando Axel le ofreció un pedazo, automáticamente se olvidó de la misteriosa desaparición de su primo y del novio de éste. Axel sonrió al ver el entusiasmo en el gesto de Roxas, sabía muy bien que su pequeño novio había soñado por mucho tiempo con poder dar un agradable paseo por la playa y comer aquella fruta, y él siendo el mejor novio que pudiera existir tenía que hacer todo cuanto fuera posible para asegurarse de que Roxas tuviera una estadía inolvidable en su primer viaje de pareja.

Y como aquella cuestión de ser el novio del menor tenía sus ventajas, aprovechó que habían terminado de comer para acercarse a él y se ofreció amablemente a ponerle bloqueador, era la manera más sutil que se le había ocurrido para poder tocarlo, ya que a pesar de la diversión que habían tenido hasta ese momento, no había podido hacer algo un poco más privado con él; pero tampoco quería incomodarlo, conociendo a Roxas, sabía que seguramente se negaría o le daría pena hacer algo más evidente delante de tantas personas, y es ahí donde su asombroso ingenio entraba en acción para planear toda una estrategia que le sirviera para poder cumplir con su cometido, y es que, honestamente, ¿cómo esperaba que pudiera contenerse cuando se paseaba delante de él en bañador?

Roxas podía sentir las grandes manos de Axel bajando por su espalda, masajeando sus hombros y brazos con movimientos circulares, incluso paseándose por su pecho y abdomen; lo sabía, sabía que sólo le estaba poniendo bloquedor, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo hacía sentir sumamente avergonzado. Vaya, estaban en medio de una playa llena de gente, y él sólo podía pensar en la extraña manera en que Axel lo hacía sentir, no era momento para que su mente se le ocurriera imaginar cosas extrañas; aunque quería pensar que nadie en esa playa los estaba mirando con desagrado, ya que no debía haber razón alguna por la que sospecharan que eran novios, ¿era normal que se sintiera tan ansioso por eso? Aún estando nervioso y avergonzado, se ofreció para hacer lo mismo que él y procedió a colocarle el bloqueador a Axel, de cierta manera había despertado en él el deseo de tocarlo, y lo hizo con una especial dedicación, tan sólo para poder contemplar el cuerpo esbelto, atlético y bien formado del pelirrojo... y era precisamente esa razón por la que sus mejillas se colorearan sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver de lejos a Sora y Riku aún nadando y aproximándose a la playa, mas no parecían querer llegar al sitio donde ellos estaban instalados; eso borró el bochorno que la acción de Axel le hizo sentir y de nuevo se disgustó al ver que parecía no importarles el hecho de que debían estar juntos durante el viaje.

De pronto sintió un tirón en el brazo, y ahora se encontraba corriendo tras Axel, los chicos de la banda los habían invitado a jugar voleibol playero y el pelirrojo no había perdido tiempo siquiera para avisarle al rubio; pero, sin esperar a que alguien se atreviera a burlarse de él por ser el menor, su espíritu deportivo despertó y estaba listo para ganar. Axel sabía que el rubio tenía un instinto competitivo muy aguerrido, daba todo de sí y por eso nunca se cansaba de jugar con él. La tarde avanzó amenamente, de vez en cuando Roxas vigilaba que Vanitas no estuviera molestando a Ventus, tampoco volvió a divisar a Sora y Riku, y Axel lograba distraerlo de muchas -muchas- maneras, lo suficiente como para no poder dedicarse a mandarle malas vibras al albino... dondequiera que estuviera.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse bajo la gran sombrilla de playa para descansar luego de tantos juegos, como era de esperarse, él y Axel habían ganado, al menos no tenía que preocuparse de sufrir quemaduras por el sol, ya que Axel se había encargado de ponerle bloqueador cada vez que lo había necesitado; Ventus también parecía estar pasando bien el rato, aunque no sabía qué tenía de divertido hablar con el pelinegro, en algún momento vio que intentaba moverlo del lugar donde estaba sentado sin haberlo conseguido. Vanitas apenas si volteaba para contestarle alguna cosa, si se atrevía a ser grosero con su hermano, no dudaría en ir hacia él para golpearlo; apenas estaba maquinando su pequeña venganza cuando se dio cuenta de que Axel se había levantado de su lado y estaba hablando con un desconocido.

Axel reía por lo bajo cada vez que notaba la molestia del rubio a causa del pelinegro, se estiró para relajar el cuerpo luego de tanto ajetreo, todo estaba saliendo bien y aquel estaba resultando ser un agradable paseo vacacional como cualquier otro, sin embargo, aún tenía deseos de hacer algo más romántico para ellos dos, y mientras trataba de pensar en cómo hacerlo, oyó algunas parejas hablar con un empleado que les ofrecía un paseo en crucero; al ver que Roxas estaba distraído, fue hacia ellos para informarse y apenas obtuvo lo que quería, volvió con el menor.

—¡Roxas! —lo llamó alegremente mientras se acercaba de nuevo y se arrodillaba sobre la arena frente a él—. ¿Te gustaría ir de paseo en un crucero?

—¿Un crucero? —Roxas lo miró asombrado y por un momento no supo qué decir—. Suena bien, pero, iremos todos, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Axel se ensombreció y su sonrisa se congeló al escuchar la suposición de Roxas, obviamente no había pensado en invitar a los demás; aunque tampoco era algo que les negaría, así que asintió un tanto vacilante y dejó que el rubio pensara que había sugerido el paseo en crucero para que fueran todos juntos.

—¡Qué bien, vamos!

Roxas sonrió entusiasmado y tomó la mano del pelirrojo para ir en busca de los otros, pero por alguna razón, Ventus no estaba, a Vanitas no le interesó ir, Sora y Riku no se veían por los alrededores, Xion estaba muy entretenida jugando con las otras chicas que habían ido con ellos, y el resto de los chicos tampoco quisieron ir; por lo que, además de estar internamente agradecido, no quedó más remedio que fueran solos él y Roxas, lo notó un tanto incómodo, pero aún tenía parte del entusiasmo inicial, así que, Axel de limitó a avisar a Xion que saldrían un momento, y fueron a las regaderas para quitarse el exceso de sal del cuerpo. No sabía si había un código de etiqueta para poder subir al crucero, ya que sólo traían un cambio de ropa casual con un par de jeans y mocasines, Roxas se puso una sudadera ligera y Axel portaba una camisa roja de vestir de manga corta a cuadros con un chaleco negro.

El paseo iba a durar sólo un par de horas, aproximadamente, y consistía en rodear la zona costera apenas adentrándose un poco al mar, contaba con bufet e instalaciones de lujo, además de disfrutar de la hermosa vista del mar, ¿había algo mejor para una pequeña cita romántica con su lindo novio? Era la oportunidad perfecta que Axel estaba buscando para poder pasar tiempo a solas con Roxas, si bien no estaba molesto a causa del exceso de compañía que tenían, no podía negar que la intención con la convivían en ese momento era completamente opuesta a lo que iban a hacer al principio; así que, al menos por un momento, quería acaparar al rubio sólo para él, sin que alguna cosa externa -llámese, el resto de sus amigos- pudiera entrometerse en ese momento de privacidad.

Una vez que subieron, se sujetaron del barandal de la proa y al poco tiempo, el crucero zarpó, Axel se valió de el ligero mareo que Roxas sintió para abrazarlo, asegurándole que lo hacía para sostenerlo mientras se acostumbraba al movimiento del barco; anduvieron paseando por la cubierta, Roxas veía maravillado los detalles del barco y en cuanto encontraron el bufet situado en en el espléndido comedor, no dudaron en tomar asiento para degustar aquellas porciones de comida.

—Está delicioso. —dijo Roxas engullendo otro bocado.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Axel viendo el gesto animado del rubio, éste asintió al tiempo que comía de aquel platillo; por lo que le sonrió enternecidamente—. Me alegro...

Axel quiso acercar su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Roxas, e incluso quería darle un beso, pero al darse cuenta de las personas que los rodeaban, se contuvo y prefirió girarse para observar el paisaje de la costa; Roxas pudo darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Axel, pero no supo qué pensar al respecto, la tarde transcurrió con calma, y disfrutaron todo lo que había en ese barco, puesto que parecía sacado de una película. Estaba feliz de poder estar en ese lugar con Axel, y fue entonces que se percató de que parecía como si estuvieran teniendo una cita. Normalmente, no solían tener ese tipo de citas, sólo frecuentaban los mismos lugares de siempre, y sus salidas eran más en plan de amigos que de novios; así que, sí, esa era la primera vez que lo sentía de esa manera.

El atardecer cayó sobre el horizonte, y ambos se acomodaron en los barandales de cubierta para poder disfrutarlo, no sabía si era por el paseo en el crucero, por el reflejo de la luz sobre el mar o si era por los detalles que Axel tenía para con él; pero aquella situación le parecía una auténtica cita, de esas que todos los enamorados tenían en momentos especiales. Pero, a pesar del agradable paseo que estaban teniendo, Axel no volvió a acercarse a él, lo veía con intenciones de abrazarlo o tocarlo, mas, cuando se daba cuenta de que había más personas alrededor, se detenía, y desisitía de hacerlo; Roxas se entristeció por eso, se estaba conteniendo por causa de él, ¿verdad? Sabía que Axel había gastado una considerable suma de dinero en ese crucero, por lo que no quería arruinar el paseo que tanto se había esmerado en preparar para él. Empezaba a anochecer cuando el recorrido terminó, y se encaminaron hacia la playa para reunirse con los demás, sin embargo, Roxas lo tomó de la mano y trató de ir lo más lento posible para alargar el tiempo de camino; Axel se sorprendió por ello, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se limitó a devolverle el apretón de manos y sonrió al ver las acciones del menor.

—¿Estás bien? Estás más callado de lo normal —dijo Axel con curiosidad y una gran sonrisa.

Roxas sólo podía pensar en que, apenas volvieran a ciudad, se aseguraría de tener una verdadera cita con Axel, se supone que eran novios y ya era tiempo que se comportaran como tales.

—Sólo estaba pensando en el paseo, fue muy agradable —Roxas sonrió esperando que Axel comprendiera lo mucho que le había gustado ir al crucero con él—. Muchas gracias.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, me alegra que te haya gustado —dijo el pelirrojo sumamente feliz al escuchar las palabras del menor y le revolvió sus cabellos rubios con entusiasmo.

Ambos andaban cerca de la zona hotelera cuando Axel sintió que Roxas tiró de su mano para que se detevieran en medio del camino, estaba cabizbajo, se sentía mareado y acalorado, pero suponía que era por el viaje en barco -además del usual bochorno que siempre atacaba su rostro cuando se encontraba a solas con el pelirrojo- y no dejaba de pensar en que quería decirle a Axel que fueran un momento al hotel antes de ir a la playa con los demás, razón por la que su sonrojo no disminuía, en realidad; sabía que Axel respetaba su forma de pensar y por eso no se acercaba a él ni lo tocaba en público, pero no quería que se hartara de él o que llegara a pensar que le desagradaban esas muestras de cariño, así que al menos por una vez quería hacer más que sólo limitarlo, y quién sabe si en esa ocasión llegarían al siguiente nivel.

—Axel... —Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la asombrada del pelirrojo, el mareo aumentó, así como el bochorno.— Yo... yo... creo que voy... a...

"¿Llorar?" Pensó Axel completamente conmovido, observando los ojos cristalinos y preocupados del menor, apenas iba a abrazarlo para consolarlo y asegurarle que no tenía porqué estar triste, cuando Roxas dobló su torso y, contrario a cualquier cosa que Axel había imaginado que haría... vomitó. Axel se congeló al verlo, pero tan pronto como entendió la situación -y sin preocuparse por lo que había manchado sus zapatos- lo llevó de regreso al hotel; suerte que traía la llave de la habitación y entraron para tratar de aliviar el malestar de Roxas, éste fue corriendo al primer baño que encontró apenas pudiendo aguantar para no ensuciar nada más. Y Axel tuvo que buscar entre la montaña de maletas que había sobre una de la cama para poder encontrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que habían llevado consigo; tomó la medicina y fue aprisa, esperando que no fuera nada grave. 

Le dio la medicina, y Roxas la tomó con algo de dificultad, estar agachado frente a la taza del baño lo había agotado, luego se sentó en la cama más cercana al sanitario, Axel lo ayudó a recostarse, no podía encontrar ninguna explicación por la que el organismo del rubio había reaccionado así, quizás no estaba acostumbrado a los alimentos marinos; no lo sabía, ya que habían comido lo mismo, pero él se sentía perfectamente bien -además de que podía comer cualquier cosa sin enfermarse- por lo que rio irónicamente, le habían encargado cuidar a Roxas y en ese momento sentía que era el peor novio de todos. Roxas estaba debilitado y murmuraba preguntándose qué fue lo que le hizo daño; Axel quería quedarse con él hasta que se sintiera mejor, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, su celular sonó y tuvo que contestar.

—¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?... Está bien, voy para allá —Colgó la llamada y se acercó a la cama donde Roxas estaba acostado—. Roxas, los chicos quieren que vaya a la playa, parece que sucedió algo, ¿estarás bien si te dejo solo unos minutos? 

No, por supuesto que no quería dejar solo a su pequeño Roxas, pero, también estaba a cargo de los demás chicos en el viaje, y los gritos de Sora a través del teléfono no lo dejaron escuchar nada acerca de lo que había sucedido; Roxas hizo una seña indicándole que estaría bien y que podía irse, y -con todo el pesar que pudiere sentir- Axel salió rumbo a la playa para encontrarse con los demás. Por fin había comenzado a reposar, cuando al poco tiempo, oyó un alboroto acercarse a la habitación y los inconfundibles -e insoportables- gritos de Sora llenaron la habitación; Roxas gruñó adorlorido y abrió un ojo para ver qué sucedía, apenas lo hizo vio a Ventus y Xion cargando muy cuidadosamente a -un muy requemado- Sora, quien no dejaba de gritar y llorar de dolor.

Lo sentaron en la orilla de la cama donde él estaba acostado, al verlo trató de levantarse sin conseguirlo, sé quedó tumbado mientras veía a su hermano y su amiga aplicarle crema a la piel lastimada de su primo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Roxas en voz baja y un tanto desorientado.

—Olvidó ponerse bloqueador —dijo Ventus con una sonrisa preocupada y nerviosa.

A Roxas le pareció perfectamente comprensible, ya que en todo el día no se había puesto nada y había desaparecido sin haber vuelto con ellos ni una sola vez, se lo había ganado, así que no pudo hacer más que tratar de ignorar los lloriqueos del castaño; y, cuando quisieron llevarlo a otra de las habitaciones, simplemente no pudieron moverlo, al parecer la piel le dolía bastante, y sin más opción, Roxas les sugirió que lo dejaran dormir en la cama donde él estaba, Sora no podía moverse por la piel quemada, y lo que él más quería en ese momento, era que nadie hiciera ninguna clase de movimientos bruscos. De todas formas, no se habían puesto de acuerdo en cuanto al uso de las habitaciones, por lo que no debía haber ningún problema si lo hacían así; quiso preguntar dónde estaba Axel, ya que no vio a nadie más llegar con ellos tres, pero se sentía tan cansado y adolorido que no pudo decir nada. 

Axel, Riku y Vanitas se habían entretenido recogiendo sus pertenencias, el resto de los chicos también los acompañaron de regreso, puesto que estaban ocupando las habitaciones contiguas a la suya; cuando llegó, fue inmediatamente a ver el estado en que Roxas se encontraba, y lo que vio fue al rubio y su primo acostados en la cama donde lo había dejado, y, en la otra cama que había en la habitación, estaban Ventus y Xion, todos profundamente dormidos. Axel suspiró con pesar, había escogido ese dormitorio porque deseaba dormir con Roxas todos los días que estarían en ese lugar, pero al parecer, ni él ni los otros dos que venían consigo iban a poder dormir con sus parejas; se acercó para contemplar el rostro dormido de Roxas, se veía agotado a pesar de que realmente había disfrutado el paseo en barco, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir y salió de la habitación. 

Al entrar a la pequeña sala, encontró a Riku y Vanitas discutiendo sobre quien dormiría en la única cama disponible, de las cuatro que había en las habitaciones, dos estaban ocupadas y en otra estaba la montaña de maletas que nadie se atrevía a mover porque seguramente se vendrían abajo y sepultarían a quien se le ocurriera acercarse a ella; sin más opción y con tal de que dejaran de discutir, dejó que Vanitas se adueñara de la cama sobrante, mientras que Riku y él se acomodarían -como pudieran- en la pequeña sala, fue entonces que Axel entendió su viaje no sería tan placentero como lo habia planeado.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los chicos -menos Roxas y Sora- salieron animadamente para recrearse en la playa, y por más que quiso quedarse a cuidar a los otros dos, los demás insistieron en que Axel también los acompañara, mas, estaba tan preocupado por su pequeño novio que ni siquiera el balonazo que le dieron en la cara pudo hacerlo reaccionar; dado el mediodía, no pudo más y volvió al dormitorio para saber cómo se encontraban ambos chicos. Apenas si abrió la puerta cuando vio a Roxas de pie en el marco de la habitación y fue aprisa hacia él.

—¡Roxas, por fin despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Roxas tenía un gesto enfurruñado, ese gesto tan adorable que sólo el rubio podía hacer a pesar de que estuviera sumamente molesto y fastidiado, además de hambriento y completamente despeinado, también parecía como si tuviera ganas de matar a alguien, pero a ojos de Axel, eso no le quitaba el aspecto encantador que poseía; levantó su mirada aturdida tras haber escuchado al pelirrojo, pero antes de que pudiera responderle cosa alguna, salió corriendo nuevamente hacia el inodoro, sin embargo, no pudo devolver nada puesto que tenía el estómago vacío. Axel lo siguió y se quedó tras él, viéndolo convulsionar por los ascos.

—Lo siento, Roxas, debí haber sido más cuidadoso. —dijo Axel sin poder ocultar su preocupación al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

Luego de varios minutos, Roxas por fin pudo levantarse y se acercó a él.

—No es tu culpa, yo también quería hacerlo... —habló con dificultad, tratando de no provocarse de nuevo el actoreflejo del vomito en su abdomen.

Axel lo sostuvo y lo llevo a la pequeña sala para no molestar a Sora, quien seguía acostado, soportando el dolor de las quemaduras que había sufrido; quiso dejar a Roxas sentado, pero éste se aferró a él y no lo dejaba ir.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó curioso al ver esa acción tan inusual de parte del rubio.

Éste asintió levemente, haciendo un pequeño puchero por la vergüenza que sentía, pero más porque no quería que no se fuera.

—Está bien, te prepararé algo de comer. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —dijo Axel risueño, en un intento por tratar de bromear con el rubio, pero cuando Roxas lo abrazó y asintió cabizbajo para ocultar su rostro, supo que no era buena idea hacerlo; sonrió conmovido y acarició sus cabellos—. Entonces, me quedaré.

Axel lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que Roxas no era tan frío como para negarse a pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaba, sin embargo, con aquel comportamiento parecía más bien que quería ser mimado por él -al menos un poco-, había comenzado a seguirlo por toda la sala y la cocina, sin haberse despegado de él siquiera en el momento en que le dio un poco de sopa para que comiera; terminó sentándose con él en la sala para que dejara de moverse mientras se recuperaba, afortunadamente parecía que el malestar por fin había terminado, y aunque agotado, Roxas se veía en mejor estado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Axel mientras acariciaba levemente su rostro y apartaba algunos cabellos de su frente.

Roxas estaba recostado sobre su hombro, y asintió despacio, con los ojos cerrados, tanto por la falta de energías como para poder disfrutar las caricias que el pelirrojo hacía. Axel lo abrazó contra su pecho, y dejó que lo usara de almohada, sin duda le era más reconfortante estar con él de esa manera que salir a pasear estando muerto de la preocupación; apenas avanzó la tarde, y todos volvieron al dormitorio, incluyendo al resto de los chicos que fueron con ellos. Roxas, ahora mucho más repuesto que antes, acompañó a Ventus para ver cómo se encontraba Sora, se había terminado toda la crema de aloe vera de Xion para calmar el ardor en su piel, pero se encontraba mejor, y apenas escuchó que ordenarían pizza, salió corriendo hacia la sala para poder comer también de aquel pedido.

Axel pidió una especialmente para Roxas, esperando que se encontrara en buenas condiciones para poder comerla luego de todos sus cuidados; sí, todo volvía a estar en calma, y la prueba de ello era que Roxas estuvo todo el tiempo sentado en el sofá junto a él, sin intenciones de volver a separarse. Axel lo abrazaba y acariciaba su abdomen, esperando que mitigara al menos un poco el malestar que había sufrido, quería mimarlo un poco más y, arriesgándose a que Roxas se molestara con él, le dio un beso delante de todos los que estaban en la sala.

Ciertamente, Axel lo había tomado desprevenido, pero sólo miró fijamente sin decir nada, y a pesar de que se escucharon algunos vítores de parte de los presentes, Roxas no hizo más que sonrojarse y tratar de cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Entre todas las voces que coreaban alegres y se mofaban de la pareja, resaltó una -particularmente aguda-.

—¡Axel!, ¿como puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que le hiciste a Roxas? ¡No puedo creelo! 

Todos voltearon a ver con confusión al castaño, quien se había levantado de su asiento y agitaba tanto como podía sus brazos adoloridos.

—¿"Lo que le hice a Roxas"? —preguntó desorientado Axel sin comprender las palabras de Sora—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hice?

—Tú lo sabes muy bien —dijo con una pose dramática, negándose a verlo de frente—, la razón por la que lleva vomitando todo este tiempo...

—Oh, eso. Sé que debí ser más cuidadoso, pero la próxima vez me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pasar. —dijo sonriendo levemente mientras contemplaba el rostro de Roxas.

—¿"La próxima vez"? ¿Piensas hacerlo de nuevo? —dijo Sora horrorizado.— Tienes que pensar en tu futuro y en el de Roxas, ¿qué van a hacer con sus estudios? Creí que Roxas te importaba, ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

En este punto, ya nadie entendía qué era lo que el castaño estaba diciendo, pero parecía tener fuertes razones para acusar de esa manera al pelirrojo; así que se mantuvieron atentos a aquella discusión.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Lo único que Axel y yo hicimos fue...

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé muy bien, no tienes qué decírmelo! Supongo que en algún momento iba a pasar, pero debieron pensarlo antes de arruinar sus vidas. —Sora interrumpió al rubio puesto que incluso temía escuchar esa confesión de su parte, sabía que había cuestiones personales en las que no debía meterse, y esa era una de ellas; pero no perdería la oportunidad de sacar toda la preocupación que sentía.

La confusión grupal aumentaba con cada enredo que el castaño pronunciaba, pero éste no parecía darse cuenta del alboroto que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y qué se supone que hice? —Axel no sabía de qué manera mirar al castaño, optó por tomar una actitud serena.

—Será mejor que confieses qué estás tratando de decir, no he hecho nada parecido a lo dices. —dijo Roxas enfurruñado por las palabras de Sora, su mal humor también había vuelto.

—¡Roxas está embarazado, admítanlo de una vez! —dijo Sora completamente devastado mientras señalaba acusadoramente a ambos chicos.

Todos quedaron en silencio y la habitación se heló por un momento para después, estallar en las risas descontroladas al no poder creer lo que Sora decía. Roxas había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de vergüenza propia y ajena.

—¿¿Qué?? ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¡¿¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así??!! —dijo Roxas levantándose iracundo de su asiento ante tal disparate.

—¡Te vi vomitando en la mañana, y Axel te pidió disculpas por no haberte cuidado! —contestó Sora acongojado al recordar esa escena.

—¡¡¿¿Pero qué??!! ¡¡Yo no...!! ¡¡Sólo vomité porque comí algo que me hizo daño!! —Roxas empezaba a sentir un punzante dolor en la cabeza mientras intentaba explicar aquel malentendido—. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que fue por otra razón?!

—¡Riku me lo dijo!

Sora señaló con su índice al albino que estaba recargado en la pared del fondo -desde donde creía que nadie lo vería- y ahora estaba bajo la mira de todos, se asombraron al enterarse de que él estuviera participando en secreto en aquel escándalo; Roxas empezaba a planear la paliza que le daría apenas se comprobara aquella acusación en su contra. Riku había estado observando la soda que traía en su mano como si fuera lo más interesante -ni aún la gritería de Sora había hecho que se preguntara qué estaba pasado-, y fue hasta que escuchó su nombre provenir de éste que por fin alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban.

—Tú me preguntaste qué sucedía cuando una pareja hacía XXX y un mes después se presentaba vómito. —dijo sereno, sin mostrarse siquiera un poco preocupado.

—¡Exacto!, ¿lo ven? ¿Por qué no sólo admiten que nos engañaron?

—¡¡Sora!! —Roxas estaba a punto de estallar.

—Eso sólo sucede en una pareja normal, es decir, hombre y mujer... no sabía que estabas hablando de ellos —dijo además Riku, comprendiendo a qué venía tanta confusión.

—¡¡Pero incluso se cumplió el mes!! ¡¡Es normal que el embarazo le provoque vómitos!! —Sora no dejaba de lado su argumento. 

—¡¿Un mes de qué?! —Roxas se preguntaba porqué aún no había golpeado a nadie.

—¡Hace un mes fue la fiesta de la clausura! Todos estábamos ahí, y llevaron bebidas alcohólicas para festejar, ustedes también tomaron y luego se fueron a una de las habitaciones de la casa donde fue la fiesta. ¡¡Yo los vi!! —Sora mantenía su postura desolada mientras explicaba aquello.

En cuanto a Roxas y Axel, no daban crédito a lo que decía, estaban petrificados oyendo todos los sinsentidos que Sora aseguraba y las burlas de los que estaban a su alrededor.

—¡¡¿¿Y te parece que son una mujer??!! ¡Tomamos lo que había en la fiesta, pero ni siquiera nos embriagamos! —Roxas se estaba desesperando cada vez más.

—¿Entonces qué hicieron cuando se fueron al piso de arriba? ¿No fue para estar solos y "hacerlo"? —No, Sora no se rendía con aquella cuestión que incluso logró descolocar al rubio.

—E-eso no... —Sabía que no tenía sentido seguir hablando, el tema estaba completamente equivocado desde el principio, pero eso no evitó que se volviera a avergonzar y vacilara al saber que estaban hablando de sexo—. ¡Además, n-nosotros ni siquiera...!

Roxas se detuvo al recordar que Axel estaba junto a él, había sido tanta su molestia que por momentos había olvidado que todos sus amigos estaban en esa sala escuchando aquel disparate; pero a pesar de todos ellos, la única opinión que verdaderamente le preocupaba era la de Axel. Giró para verlo por un momento, él estaba tranquilo -extrañamente tranquilo-, éste le devolvió la mirada, no estaba molesto ni avergonzado, y esa tranquilidad hizo estragos en la mente de Roxas, quien no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al recordar que no se estaba comportado tan accesible con Axel ni había hecho algún avance en su relación, y sin poder soportar más la sobrecarga de emociones, salió corriendo del lugar. Sora y Axel se asombraron al ver el gesto de preocupación en el rubio, y éste último también salió detrás de él.

—Recuérdame siempre venir de viaje con ustedes —dijo Vanitas entre risas y con mofa, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás al lado de Ventus, éste sólo lo miró con extrañeza cuando lo escuchó.

Axel llegó hasta la azotea del hotel, siguiendo los pasos de Roxas, lo encontró sentado sobre una escructura abrazando sus rodillas y mirando los últimos rayos de sol en el atardecer que se ocultaba; se acercó en silencio, y se sentó junto a él, aquella situación con Sora había sido muy incómoda, pero había algo que aún no le quedaba claro respecto a la reacción de Roxas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Axel tratando de no sonar tan inquieto; en respuesta a su pregunta, Roxas sólo giró el rostro en sentido contrario a donde él se encontraba—. ¿Estás molesto por lo que dijo Sora?

—¿Qué ganaría enojándome con él? De todas formas tengo que soportarlo por el resto de mi vida —dijo Roxas con un poco de cansancio, mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Tú estás molesto? 

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo estaría? —preguntó Axel extrañado.

—Porque tuviste que traerlos a todos para que nos permitieran hacer este viaje. 

—Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que nos estemos divirtiendo, ¿no? —respondió alegre y despreocupado, mientras le daba un pequeño empujón con la mano.

La risa de Axel lo contagió, y pronto lo encaró volviéndole una sonrisa, siendo quien era el pelirrojo, no debía extrañarle que pudiera hacerlo reír a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban; ésa era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de él, así que sólo podía sentirse feliz y agradecido de tenerlo a su lado, sin importar el problema que se les presentara. Se dejó abrazar por Axel, y aprovecharon que no había nadie más en ese lugar para compartir mimos durante algunos minutos; Roxas realmente los necesitaba para poder tranquilizarse y volver al dormitorio lo más pronto posible.

—¡Vanitas!

Roxas reconoció la voz de Ventus y lo buscó con la mirada, pero no parecía estar en la cercanía, Axel le señaló la zona de la piscina -en el primer piso- donde se encontraban ambos chicos y bajaron para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No puedes sólo ignorarme todo el día, vinimos aquí para divertirnos y convivir con los otros; además... —Ventus caminaba tras el pelinegro luego de haber empezado a discutir en la sala, éste sólo buscaba alejarse de él y los reclamos que le profería—... se supone que deberías ser más atento conmigo.

Vanitas rodó los ojos y se mostraba irreverente, negándose a escuchar sus reclamos.

—Sólo son unas inútiles vacaciones, y no pienso lidiar con todos esos sujetos.

Giró para alejarse, y pretendía dejar a Ventus hablando solo; pero éste lo siguió y lo sujetó por la espalda, forcejeando con él para que no se fuera, no sin escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle.

—¡No seas grosero, todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo para que podamos disfrutar del viaje! ¡Tú también debes participar con los demás!

—¡No voy hacer nada de eso, suéltame, no quiero seguir escuchándote!

—¡¡No lo haré!!

—¡¡Déjame!!

—¡¡Noo!!

Axel y Roxas los vigilaban desde la salida de emergencias, y por más que Roxas quería ir y defender a su hermano, sabía que no era buena idea; había situaciones en las que debía dejar que Ventus arreglara sus problemas personalmente, y ésta era una de ellas, además de que, seguramente, terminaría golpeando al pelinegro, y eso no resolvería absolutamente nada. Así, dejaron que Vanitas y Ventus lucharan -esperando que no pasara nada grave, sino tendrían que intervenir-, entre empujones y trastabilleos, terminaron cayendo dentro de la piscina; Roxas estuvo a punto de ir a sacarlos, pero Axel lo detuvo, pues sabía que el asunto no había acabado ahí.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¿Acaso intentas matarme? —dijo Vanitas exasperado mientras nadaba hasta la orilla para salir de la piscina, incluso arrastró al rubio consigo y lo ayudó a salir del agua.

—F-fue un... accidente... —contestó Ventus entre carraspeos, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. ¿Por qué te comportas así? No he hecho nada para que seas tan antipático conmigo.

—Yo soy así y tú ya lo sabes, si quieres pasar tus vacaciones de otra de manera, hubieras traído a alguien más; te habrías ahorrado todos estos disgustos —dijo con molestia al tiempo que se impulsaba para levantarse y mirar con fastidio a Ventus, quien seguía arrodillado sobre el suelo—. Además, yo nunca te pedí que me trajeras.

Ventus lo miró con incredulidad, y tras haber considerado sus palabras, se puso de pie y regresó al dormitorio, Roxas quiso ir con él, pero penso que necesitaba estar solo; además, si aparecía de la nada e intentaba consolarlo, sabría que lo estaban espiando, y tampoco quería que se molestara con él. Todos se dieron cuenta del estado en que Ventus llegó -sobre todo porque estaba completamente empapado-, por lo que se aseó, se colocó ropa seca y se acostó en la cama donde Roxas había dormido la vez anterior, compartiendo habitación con Xion, estaba especialmente cansado y lo que más quería en ese momento era descansar y no saber nada más de la situación en la que se encontraba, así que aseguró la puerta y se dispuso a dormir. Cuando Axel y Roxas volvieron al dormitorio, lo primero que encontraron fue un alboroto con Riku y Sora, quienes estaban sentados en la sala, pero no les prestaron atención, pasaron de largo y fueron a ver a Ventus, mas, no pudieron entrar a causa de la puerta cerrada de la habitación, y decidieron no incomodarlo más; quitaron las maletas que había sobre la única cama disponible -puesto que Riku y Sora iban a ocupar la cama sobrante-, y se acurrucaron para poder descansar, era la primera vez que dormían juntos, por lo que no podían evitar sentirse avergonzados, no obstante, se dieron el lujo de disfrutarlo. En cuanto a Vanitas, anduvo vagando por el hotel hasta muy tarde y cuando por fin volvió, tuvo que dormir en la sala; de alguna manera, era como si todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para castigarlo un poco por su comportamiento con Ventus. 

Al día siguiente, salieron rumbo a la playa un tanto incómodos por el ambiente pesado que los rodeaba, era evidente que Ventus y Vanitas estaban molestos y por ello estaban distanciados el uno del otro todo el tiempo, el rubio solía andar alrededor del otro aunque éste ni siquiera volteara a verlo; apenas se instalaron en la playa, todos se esparcieron para continuar con la diversión que habían dejado pendiente el día anterior, Roxas se había recuperado y todo lo demás eataba en calma, excepto por el hecho de que Vanitas volvió a alejarse del grupo, mas esperaba que no pasara a mayores.

—Hey, Roxas, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Roxas giró al oír que lo llamaban, se encontró con Riku frente a él quien traía a rastras a Sora, lo alzó del cuello de la camiseta que traía puesta y lo puso frente al rubio.

—Vamos, dilo —Riku estaba muy serio, y por alguna razón, Sora estaba encogido y temeroso, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

—La-lamento lo que dije ayer, en verdad, lo siento —dijo con voz temblorosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos—, ¿me perdonas?

—Ah, sí, claro; olvídalo, no tienes que disculparte —dijo Roxas tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto y, de ser posible, que nadie más volviera a mencionarlo.

—¿Volverás a decirle eso a alguien más? —preguntó Riku mirando a Sora por el rabillo del ojo, éste se tensó inmediatamente y salió corriendo.

—¡No, no quiero volver a escuchar nada más sobre los embarazos! ¡Aaaaaah! —Sora se alejó agitando los brazos y llorando sin parar.

—¿Qué le pasa? —dijo Roxas viendo el extraño comportamiento de su extraño primo.

—Sólo le explique con lujo de detalles lo que viven las mujeres embarazadas durante su gestación y el parto —contestó Riku cruzándose de brazos, contemplando los lloriqueos descontrolados del castaño mientras negaba con la cabeza y suplicando que nadie vuelva a mencionar nada acerca de los embarazos.

Entre sus correteos, Sora comenzó a alejarse y Riku salió tras él para que no se alejara, Roxas soltó una pequeña risa luego de haber escuchado la explicación del albino y esto atrajo la atención de Axel.

—Oye, ¿estás de buen humor? Es genial —dijo Axel mientras rodeaba los hombros del rubio con uno de sus brazos, y picoteaba feliz con su dedo una de las mejillas.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Roxas girando el rostro y haciendo un puchero de "molestia" al darse cuenta de que se estaba riendo por las acciones del albino.

Quiso aparentar que estaba molesto, pero la verdad era que le había parecido divertido la forma en que Riku había manejado ese asunto con Sora, jaló a Axel del brazo para que se metieran al agua cuando se dio cuenta de que Ventus era el único que se había quedado sentado en la arena; se veía entristecido y, sabiendo la razón por la que se encontraba así, ambos fueron por él y lo convencieron de meterse al mar. Axel trató de enseñarlos a surfear, y aquello se tornó poco a poco en una agradable compañía, al menos se estaban divirtiendo y habían hecho que Ventus volviera a reír; ambos rubios decidieron ir por un helado, empezando así su interminable debate respecto a cuál era el mejor helado: si el que tenía forma de paleta, o el barquillo tradicional, mientras observaban en la orilla de la playa la destreza con que Axel montaba aquellas olas.

De cuando en cuando, Roxas volteaba discretamente para vigilar a Vanitas, y todo el tiempo lo vio rodeado de chicas, pensaba en ir y reclamarle, pero se contenía, ya que no quería que Ventus se preocupara o volviera a entristecerse y se valía de cualquier pretexto para distraerlo y asegurarse de que no lo viera así; el día transcurrió sin más percances, todos estaban pasándola bien y se unieron a otros grupos de vacacionistas en una fiesta de fogata en la playa. Llegado el atardecer, Axel tomó a Roxas de la mano para que se acomodaran en algún lugar para ver la puesta de sol.

—Ventus, ¿quieres venir? —dijo Roxas pensando en que no quería dejar solo al otro en medio de la fiesta.

—No, estoy bien; vayan ustedes —respondió Ventus con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó una vez más, sin tener deseos de dejarlo así.

Ventus sólo asintió y no tuvo más remedio que irse con Axel, se sentaron sobre unas rocas cercanas a la costa y se acurrucaron para contemplar el atardecer. Ventus los veía desde la playa, la fiesta se ubicaba en una cabaña, adicionada con una pista de baile y algunas mesas alrededor de ésta, él estaba sentado en una de ellas y bajó la vista hacia sus manos; Roxas y Axel estaban bien, Sora y Riku siempre se veían felices, los chicos de la banda también disfrutaban aquel lugar y toda la gente bailaban al son de la música. Él era el único que estaba solo y decaído mirando su bebida de frutas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no había visto a Vanitas en todo el día y sabía que aunque estuviera cerca, no haría ninguna interacción con él, como siempre.

Apreciaba los esfuerzos que su hermano, Axel y los demás habían tratado de hacer para animarlo, pero no era lo mismo que estar con "él"; estaba enfocado en este pensamiento cuando el susodicho se acercó a paso rápido y muy marcado hacia él.

—Ven —dijo apenas llegando hasta él, estaba molesto y había empuñado sus manos; cualquiera pensaría que lo iba a golpear—. Tch, te dije que vengas.

Lo tomó del brazo sin esperar a que le contestara, y se lo llevó a rastras delante de todos.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo Ventus habiendo reaccionado por el brusco agarre del pelinegro.

—Cállate y camina —contestó Vanitas sin detenerse ni voltear a verlo.

—No, no iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas qué es lo que quieres —Ventus estaba herido y no quería pelear con él, pero tampoco pensaba dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—Quiero que te deshagas de esas molestias, no me han dejado en paz en todo el día —dijo Vanitas habiéndose volteado, parecía más molesto que hace un momento y estaba señalando hacia un lugar en la playa donde había un grupo de chicas que -aparentemente- estaban siguiéndolo.

—¿Esas chicas? —Ventus no entendía porqué hacía tanto escándalo y se tomo el tiempo de ignorar la forma tan despectiva con que las llamó—. ¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga? Ellas son libres de hacer lo que quieran —Tampoco entendía qué estaba haciendo ahí cuando le había asegurado que no quería estar con él el resto del viaje.

—Preferiría mil veces soportarte a ti, que tener que soportarlas a ellas.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero cuando Ventus andaba cerca de Vanitas, ninguna chica se les acercaba; y ahora que habían pasado todo el día separados, no habían perdido la oportunidad de hostigar al pelinegro. Sin embargo, y muy ajeno a ese hecho, Ventus se sintió conmovido al escuchar sus palabras, a menos de que se estuviera equivocando, le estaba diciendo que le gustaba estar a su lado; se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo abrazó sin ser consciente de que todos los estaban observando, sólo sabía que estaba feliz de que Vanitas se lo admitiera. Éste se asombró al ver su reacción, le devolvió el abrazo -no sin haber rodado los ojos con fastidio-, no podía creer lo sentimental que era; y cuando recordó que aquellas chicas seguían expectantes a ver lo que pasaría, sujetó la cabeza de Ventus y lo besó, todo con tal de que lo dejaran en paz.

Aquel truco surtió efecto y todas las chicas se fueron desconsoladas, eso le causó gracia a Vanitas y rio con burla al comprobar que se habían marchado; hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que la presencia de Ventus marcaba una diferencia significativa de esa índole, por lo que tendría que ser más cuidadoso en lo sucesivo. 

—¿No dirás nada? —preguntó Ventus haciendo un leve puchero, pues aún no estaba del todo satisfecho con el comportamiento del pelinegro.

—Está bien, lo siento, ¿contento? —contestó Vanitas, no sin una pizca de insolencia.

Ventus le sonrió pese a todo, al menos había conseguido que se disculpara y que fuera a buscarlo; Roxas y Axel observaron todo desde el sitio donde se encontraban, y se alegraron de que no fuera necesario hacer nada más, si no, le hubiera ido muy mal a Vanitas por hacer sufrir al menor. Aquel pensamiento quedó en el olvido cuando los vieron abrazados y, acto seguido, fueron a la pista de baile; aunque más que baile, parecía como si estuvieran en una competencia para ver quién bailaba mejor, pero todo con ellos era una competencia, así que no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

Después de eso, no volvieron a separarse, y apenas veía alguna chica en la cercanía, Vanitas tomaba al rubio consigo y hacía cualquier cosa con tal de no darle oportunidad alguna de molestarlo; los días pasaron con más calma y habiendo terminado su estadía, abordaron el avión que los llevaría de nuevo a casa, Vanitas le dio a Axel y a Roxas un sobre grueso y sellado, éstos los tomaron dudosos y los revisaron una vez que se acomodaron en su asiento. El sobre de Axel contenía muchísimas fotos de Roxas -en todos los ángulos posibles-, de todos los días que estuvo en la playa, incluso cuando estuvo discutiendo con Sora. Y el sobre de Roxas tenía fotos de Axel en las regaderas, nadando, surfeando... y muchas cosas más, de manera que lo hicieron sonrojar y acalorarse; pero la pregunta en la cabeza de ambos chicos era la misma: ¿en qué momento habían tomado esas fotos? Según sabían, sólo habían llevado sus teléfonos y la mayor parte del tiempo no pudieron filmar o capturar nada por haber estado disfrutando del momento.

Entonces giraron para ver al pelinegro y éste estaba guardando un estuche especial para cámara en los compartimientos del equipaje de mano, se acomodó en el asiento mas, levantó la vista al darse cuenta de que lo estaban observando, éste les sonrió burlesco a causa del gesto que tenían en sus rostros.

—Eso explica porque nunca se quería mover de su asiento —dijo Axel con saracasmo y diversión.

Roxas parpadeó sin poder creer que Vanitas haya hecho todo eso, y aún le hubieran quedado tan nítidas y perfectas, parecían un trabajo profesional, por lo que tampoco podía quejarse; cuando volvió a mirarlo, Ventus ya estaba dormido, Vanitas estiró un brazo tras su espalda para que pudiera dormir sobre su hombro y sujetarlo. Roxas sonrió al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo negativo que había en ese chico, parecía que en el fondo sólo quería cuidar a su hermano; el avión despegó, y comenzaron el viaje de regreso a su hogar. Aquellas habían sido unas vacaciones inolvidables.

— Fin —

\--------------------------------------------  
Gracias por leer y feliz día AkuRoku!!!!!! ^0^💕💕💕


End file.
